


Out in the Patio

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Armin and Erwin are playing cards while Levi is busy getting fucked by Eren outside on the patio.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233
Collections: bottom Levi





	Out in the Patio

Armin Arlert picked another card before he placed one down on top of his almost completed hand. He studied the cards he held before raising his eyes to the man in front of him, smirking slightly.

"I believe I just need another eight of hearts and a queen of diamonds before I win again," he shuffled his cards before sorting through them, making sure to hide his hand from the other. "You're really not playing your best today, handsome. Something distracting you?"

"I've already got everything I need to beat you, Armin," Erwin Smith replied as he picked a card. He glanced down at his hand. "And I don't know how you're able to block them out. We can definitely confirm that they're having sex in our apartment at this very moment, right?"

"Yep," the smaller blond said with a nod. "You saw the way Eren looked at him when we came for our double date tonight. He looked like a starved man."

Erwin swiftly placed a card down. "It wasn't just him. I've known Levi long enough to notice when he's antsy about getting... Eren's special love."

Armin couldn't stop himself from snorting in amusement. "Hard to believe we've known each other for ten years and Eren only got the courage to ask Levi out just last year. Of course, I'm not stupid enough not to know that they've been messing around long before that."

"Agreed. Remember that time they came over and Levi was struggling to hide the hickeys all over his neck? After seeing them, I can admit that even I'm not that bold."

"Oh please," Armin giggled out, reaching over for another card. "You're a perfect blend of vanilla and kinky. You shouldn't compare yourself to Eren. No one should ever compare themselves to Eren. I've heard them enough times to think he's-"

_"O-Oh shit, Eren!"_

A loud crash followed that loud cry before the two blonds heard more cursing.

"What's wrong, honey?" Erwin smirked. "You haven't placed a card down yet. Could you be distracted?"

"Shut up," Armin huffed before slamming a card down. "One more card and I win."

Erwin hummed in thought before he dragged a new card from the table and to his side. He peaked at it before his eyes sparkled with glee. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to ask you out," Erwin said, ignoring the sudden thumping from behind his patio door. "I haven't had such fun playing cards with anyone else before."

"I'm glad you did. I never had many friends growing up since I was too advanced for them," Armin admitted. "You're the first person who's ever beaten me at a game of strategy and intellect before."

"I'm glad," Erwin paused then, locking eyes with Armin. "That I can do it again."

He dropped a card on the table. Armin blinked at it before letting out a strained chuckle. It had been the last eight of hearts, the only card he needed to win. 

"Well played. You weren't going for the win knowing I'd beat you, instead, you decided to force my hand out."

"I know how much you hate losing, so, why not get some dessert before dinner?" Erwin suggested, dropping the rest of his cards on the table. 

Armin went to reply when another crash came from the patio, this time accompanied by the sound of glass smashing.

"Was that-" 

"The expensive glass vase you got from Italy?" Armin cut Erwin off. "Yes, I believe it was. Why would you leave it outside?"

"I thought it was the only place in our apartment that they wouldn't end up screwing in." Erwin sighed. "I know how shy Levi can be. There was no way he would risk exposure while with Eren like that."

"You've forgotten how insane they are." Armin pointed out, cringing when the sound of Levi's voice grew louder. "I feel incredibly uncomfortable. No matter how much I hear them, it's still weird. Eren's like a brother to me."

"And Levi's like a brother to me as well," Erwin said. He flinched when he heard another thump. "So I feel equally as uncomfortable. Should we go?"

"And leave them here? Yes, please."

-

Levi Ackerman tried to reached his hand out again, intended on censoring any noises he made, but like before, a tanned arm shot out and grasped his wrist. His hand was pinned against the circler mini table stationed on the patio much like the rest of his body by a larger form that was much too hot to be considered normal.

"What'd I say?" the brunet above him hissed out, his emerald glare burning with arousal and frustration. When Levi chose to chew against his bottom lip instead of replying, Eren Jaeger wrapped his free arm around his neck, squeezing roughly. "Answer me, Levi."

"N-Not to hide my voice," Levi chocked out. His spine raised off the table when Eren delivered a harsh thrust right along his prostrate, the already abused bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of pleasure all over his body. " _Ah_ ...! I want to come, _please_ , _Eren_."

Eren might have shoved Erwin's expensive vase off the table in his hast to shove his cock inside Levi's stretched hole, might have forgotten that the shards were all over the floor and that anyone could look up and see them fucking through the glass railing. But a simple look at Levi's flushed face, the feel of his inner muscles contracting around his erect member and the heat surrounding it quickly shifted his attention to pleasing his lover.

It had been an entire week since they saw each other since Eren had to visit his family back in Germany. Ever since they started dating, a day never went by that Eren wasn't with Levi, so it was strange having to go an entire week without his boyfriend. The moment Eren arrived, the first thing he did once seeing that beautiful pale face was dragging him from the room and to the closest place he could find that would offer them privacy. Erwin and Armin's spare bedroom had been too far and the two blonds were already getting settled in the sitting room, so Eren didn't think twice about leading Levi to the one place the raven had banned for them to ever mess around in. Luckily, it seemed Levi had missed him just as much to even think about where they were as long as Eren gave him what he wanted.

"Arms around me," Eren rasped out as he released Levi's throat and wrist. "Now."

Levi quickly complied and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. A whimper escaped him when Eren shifted, dragging Levi to the edge of the table as he hooked his pale legs around his waist. 

"I'm going to be a little rough." Eren sighed out, planting kisses along Levi's shoulder. 

"S'okay. Just... Move."

Eren held Levi's eye as gave a slow thrust of his hips but one strong enough to drag a loud gasp out of Levi. Eren knew Levi's body like the back of his hand. He knew every weak spot and exactly how to push his lover to orgasm quickly. He wasn't going to last much longer and he couldn't keep himself under control anymore. Eren let out a grunt and Levi's fingers dug into the back of his neck. 

"Eren...", Levi rasped out. 

The brunet hicked Levi's thigh a certain angle before he started to move, each pump of his hips picking up speed. Levi's back was throbbing, his ass clenching down on Eren's cock whenever he felt it shifting back inside him, the hard head rubbing along his prostate without fail. Eren's hot breath fanned along his throat before the brunet started leaving harsh kisses, his large hands squeezing Levi's thighs. 

"Imma... _Close_ ," Levi moaned out, digging his hands into Eren's hair. His lower stomach started tightening and the fire coiling deep down was slowly beginning to burst. Levi clenched his toes as his spine bowed back again when Eren's thrusting increased, the brunets hips snapping back relentlessly, forcing Levi's head to loll to the side. "E-Eren, please!"

Levi's breathing grew erected and his body shook. Eren was already panting from the exertion of holding back, determined to make Levi come apart in his arms before he could let go. With each broken whimper Levi emitted, Eren's pace grew harsher, faster. His fingers climbed up to grasp on his lover's hips and his nails dug into the flesh. 

"Fuck... Ah, r-right there," Levi's voice grew in pitch. "I'm gonna-"

Levi never got to finish, couldn't since all he could let out was a strangled scream, one he wasn't was supposed to be Eren's name or another curse. Eren had just given him another harsh thrust right against his prostate, bursting that coil of fire deep within his gut and releasing streams of cum from his throbbing cock. Levi's chest was quickly painted white and his legs shook, the shockwaves continuing to leave him helpless from Eren's assault. As his ass twitched around Eren's own hard member, Levi struggled to catch his breath. 

"Missed you so fucking much, baby," Eren growled. "You make me feel so good, Levi. _Fuck_ , I..." Just like Levi, Eren's words trailed off on a long gruntled moan. He lost rhythm of his thrusting and could only cling onto his lover when the occasional clenching around his member proved too much. He reached his peak and finally let go, coming deep inside Levi. 

It was a while before either of them moved, their harsh breaths mingling together as they came down from their high. Levi was the first to speak, finally realising where they were.

"Mind getting off me so we can clean up?" Levi rasped out but kept his hold on Eren. "Or would you rather risk someone taking a look at what we're doing?"

"Hold on," Eren started but winced when his foot landed on a shard of glass. "I'm going to have to carry you. There's glass all over the floor."

"Who's fault is that? You need to control yourself better, Eren."

"You weren't complaining," Eren mumbled but began to pull back. "You think they heard us?"

Levi raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure their neighbours heard us."

Eren was silent for a moment. "You could have come with me, you know."

"And take your sister's insults? No thanks."

"She's not that bad." Eren tried.

"When we even mentioned letting me come along to meet your family she got a hold of my ex and sent her to our apartment, trying to convince you that I was cheating on you."

Eren cringed at the memory. "Okay, I admit she's a bit-"

"Crazy?"

"Overprotective, but my mom loves you. Mikasa has no choice but to let you come next year."

"Eren, I wouldn't want to end up disappearing on my first night of meeting your family."

"Trust me, she won't do anything if she doesn't want to deal with me."

Levi let out a long breath. "Fine, I'll come next year. But if she tries something I'm not going to simply sit there and take it."

As much as he would like to see them duke it out, Eren wouldn't want to see his sister with a few broken bones. She had been the strongest person he knew but that was until he met Levi. Eren did not doubt that his sister could hold her own against his boyfriend, but unlike Mikasa, Levi had learned from a young age how to fight for his life.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Eren said, stroking Levi's cheek affectionately before scanning the glass-covered floor. "And hold on to me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me," Levi grunted but did as Eren asked. "Wait, I think my pants are inside."

Eren turned and strained his head to look inside the apartment. He couldn't spot two blond heads so he assumed that their friends must either be in their room or had decided to leave.

"Armin and Erwin aren't inside, so I think we should be fine." Eren said.

"Hey," Levi reached out and took hold Eren's hand, stroking the inside of his palm. "I'm glad you're back."

Eren gave him a large smile. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
